The destiny of a wizard's
by Athanors
Summary: I tell you the story of my Origins Mage Darren. everything starts in the mage tower. have fun while reading.


My Harrowing , stood before me immediately. I've lived almost half my life in the circle of magic. The last memory I have was that my own mother called the Templar, after I made a ball from my hand conjured out of ice. I was terrified before them, they were four, when me grabbed one of them. I do not remember exactly how you did it but he suddenly froze for a short time to ice. Mother suggested shock her hands to her face, as me grabbed another Templar, from behind and threw me on the shoulder. I cried and raged like a wild animal, I struck at him with my hands and feet. It helped me but little, I was a small child who was just five years old and the Temple was a grown man to whom they were Templars in their arms as he carried me away from my mother, I felt instinctively that they to me actually do nothing bad. They were different from the people ... I do not really know where I come once more. The Templars wore me breathed a sigh of relief when I was suddenly very quiet.

I buried my face in his shoulder, so my mother does not see the tears ran down my cheeks incessantly. "What will await me?" I asked, whispering the Templars. "A better life", the only were which he said. It took us four days until we reached the Lake Calenhad. Meanwhile I had also apologized to the frozen Templar, who made only a grumpy gesture and I left it at that. In the meantime since that day, fifteen years have passed, the Templars the me at the time, brought here, has been a year in retirement. Irving, the first Enchanter led me to my purgation, I was not too thrilled that she was in the middle of the night. It took place on the top floor of the tower. Irving was so friendly and gave to me final instructions. "Every Mage has to go through this ordeal by fire. When we succeeded, so you will not fail, "he said as we climbed gradually in the the last. "If you want to survive, you must learn the rules and you will see that sometimes sacrifices are necessary, " he went on.

I was going to my Harrowing to go through the ultimate test of my training. The Harrowing is a test that every Mage apprentice must go through to become a full circle Mage. "The test involves a Mage with the use of Lyrium in the Fade is, " said Irving. Once a fade, the apprentice Mage overcome a demon tries the magician and thus to take over his body and tried to go through the living realm. When the Mage apprentice resists the demon, then do you grant him the title of Mage and he is therefore a full member of the Circle the Mage. The Mage, meanwhile, will be monitored by a group of Templars. However, if the Mage is overpowered by the demon and should show the slightest hint that you're possessed or too long needs to fulfill its task, it will be killed. So as not a threat to the Circle Tower or the remaining Thedas be, "said Raiden called to mind.

"Let yourself to nothing also includes when it is so appealing or unfair, " said Irving. "Enough Irving, he must master it alone, " Greagoir intervened. "Your magic is a gift, but it is also a curse,"added the Templar commander-Greagoir. He meant to me in the middle of the room to go, there stood an altar. "This is the essence of our magic, pure Lyrium" affirmed Irving. With discomfort in the stomach, I dipped my hand into the essence of one she shone in a blue expressive. The next thing I remember was that I were on a kind of island. Here and there rose rocks from the soil. I carefully walked to the edge the the island. I bent over, you could see nothing but pure nothing.

"So probably occurs because the name, I thought to me,. Suddenly I turned around and ran on down the road on the left side, I found a vase of healing potions. Right next the vase was a disturbing statue, under the base read: Beyond the Veil. If I wanted to get up, to the strike in the library. At the next bend I came upon a will. Against my expectations, it attacked me, it resulted only from a lightning strike. I spoke a few Arcane Bolt, Nero Ahead it dissolved into nothing. Little by little appeared more sporadic, suddenly someone shouted. "Help, help me yet somebody. " Before me, a kind of demon sneaking up to me and before running a rat. I looked at the demon in more detail. The true form of anger demon is a terrifying sight: a thing of pure fire, his body seemingly amorphous Lava and his eyes two pinpricks of sinister light. "It burns those who come near, " I called in me, memory. Only now I realized that the rat had to have screamed. This time I had two ice magic to summon and between the two I sent an Arcane Bolt. Slowly, the demon fell to the ground and disappeared.

After the rage demon was gone I had a conversation with the rat who introduced himself as the mouse. Before my eyes he was transformed from a rat the one hand to the thirty year-old man, "Are you been here long?"I asked him simple. He told me he is in the fade so long that he has forgotten his real name. Mouse said he also were once an apprentice, as I do, but that he by the Knights Templar, as he had not managed his Harrowing he was murdered by them. Mouse told me, a little about the fade, he also said which he already had some other help through the test. We conducted our continuing journey together, and he informed me that there are other spirits?. "spirits?", I asked and looked around. Right behind the mouse, I met, there was an open area to my right. Mouse said that this is the demon whom I must respond. There is also a Lyrium vein, can interact with the I, to restore some my mana during the battle.

"There are preparations to make before you move to the battle, "said Mouse. So we went further west. The road opens again. On the hillside to my right side I found another vase of healing and a twisted structure. I did not know how I know but it is one of the Black City. A little further following the path, I met the spirit the valor. I asked him if he the weapons, I could see if he had made the. He told me that he create weapons on his Will alone is capable of. I asked him facing me the demon is entitled to the side. But Valor challenged me to a duel. To my dismay, him was accused of the attempt he would kill me. To show me his good intentions, he gave me, a magic rod. I then held him in my hand, friendly I said goodbye to him and continued to follow the path. As if from nowhere appeared a few Spirits of wolves, mouse was not exactly a help. Fortunately for me, it was not a whole pack of, but I had to rush to each other to my ice, lightning, and Arcane Bolt spell to speak.

After I had defeated the Wolves, we walked further west. To me it seemed like it was a dead end. To my surprise, there was another demon in the form the a Bereskarn, it was a mix of bear and something undefinable. "It must be impressive to be a bear, mouse turned to me. "Do you want to learn it?" I asked him out of curiosity. I waited but no reference to his reply, but tried the Bereskarn a conversation to begin. The Bereskarn stated that they agree to teach Mouse to assume its shape. I agreed to answer a riddle his. I answered only one of its puzzle wrong I would pay with my life. The answers to the puzzles were easy, the first answer were: a map, the second was: a speech and least of all a dream. After I had solved riddles correctly, he taught mouse to turn into a bear. I were a little disappointed that the mouse only transformed into a normal bear. "Better than nothing, " I muttered. In contrast to me,, mouse was enthusiastic about this form.

The Berserkers went to sleep again and we were on our way to confront the demon. At the half way to the demon still appeared more Spirits wolves that attacked us on, mouse was found in his bear form as a useful aid. The spirit of anger appeared in front of me when we came in the middle of the area. "Ah ... she on bring me back one of these poor Mage? "he asked mouse. "No ... I have nothing more, I must no longer obey you, "protested mouse. I looked confused from one to another. "We will defeat you, I'm stronger than for the other, " said mouse and turned into the bear. Now I had to give my butt in. "You will not power, have about me, " I said quietly. Irrlicht four ghosts circled around us as the battle with the demon began. Mouse should the demon rage attack while I turn off the wisps one by one.

It was not long until I had beaten the wisps. Now my eyes, Mark taught at the demon. I was pretty sure the Flame Blast, me, will not help here. My mana were low and I remembered the Lyrium vein, a brief touch and already I felt myself stronger. I attacked him with some ice magic from a distance. On mouse, I conjured the magic healing when he cried for help. After that I swore once more a ice magic and the spirit of anger were defeated. Mouse wanted me to submit a proposal, and I quickly realized that mouse does not, the shy little individual he is pretending to be. "You could me get out here or better still let me into you, " said Mouse. "Into?" I asked. "So slowly creeps me the feeling that the demon of anger not my real job were, " I said to him. "I ... really good, you're behind, got my list, "he said, showing his true form. "In Fade, is not all what it seems to listen to your inner voice and do not be influenced, " he said to me,. Only now I realized that the mouse unmasked, the real test were that I had to consist.

"Wait, this is not the part that I wanted to know," said sullenly Daveth. "Now is not the time to tell stories," Alistair intervened. He pointed in front of us, a large pack of wolves was just her on some of the corpses. "Does anyone have any idea?" Alistair asked in the round. I just rolled my eyes and Daveth with Ser Jory looked at him blankly. "In order to run around," Daveth said finally. I vigorously shook his head. "I'm afraid it's too late, they have taken on our weather," I said get up for, holding my rod ready. Some time later we found ourselves in a bitter battle with the wolves. I placed a little, away from the others, Alistair and Jory rushed toward them. "Are you ready?" Asked me Daveth. I nodded to him conspiratorially. With his long bow he shot every arrow that unerringly found on the paws of the animals or shot them near the eyes. Grinning, I closed my eyes and conjured up some ice and lightning, that I threw at them alternately. Finally, I could not believe my view of Daveth away, I stared at him spellbound. I have in my life so far not seen anyone of the so numerous arrows fired in rapid succession and each met from within the desired target. Even as one of the wolves attacked him, he remained calm and took aim at his eye.

Targeted skillfully collapsed the wolf. "Look out, " I shouted, because from behind is one sneaked up on him. Defensively, he held his arm grabbed front of his face the wolf, after them. Like possessed by the devil the animal shook his arm to. Daveth shouted pain before. In desperation, I hit with my rod on the snout. To me it was like an eternity before until he finally desisted from him, as Daveth was free, I sent a thunderbolt through the body of the wolf, tormented by pain, the wolf ran into the undergrowth and not more appeared. "Are you okay?" I asked Daveth. This pain Distorted grinned at me. I carefully replaced the glove from his arm. "Hold still, " I whispered to him. "The arm is broken, " I speculated. Luckily for him I had before I left the circle a little healing magic learned. With my blue glowing hand I drove the arm up and down. Daveth sighed after a short time.

I took five minutes to judge the bones, is simply because I lacked experience. When I finished my the sweat on the forehead, the water from my water bottle I used for him to wash the blood from the poor, the rest of it I used to refresh me. Alistair and Ser Jory joined us. Both had gotten a few scratches, they were easy to heal. Alistair urged us to go further. A little further away, we came to one of the smaller lake, I was hoping there to fill my water bottle. Unfortunately I could not use it in the water drove another corpse. I searched the pockets of the dead, with his belongings I found a letter and an unfinished Testament. It said he wanted to meet with his son, right here in the wilderness. As a precaution I pocketed both. Not far from dead, we came upon a wounded man who told us his caravan by a troop of dark spwan had been attacked and that he should returned to the camp. "We have no time, "I said calmly. I had already decided to go further. "What? We can not just like that him leave here, "protested Alistair. "I have some associations in my pocket, " he said and use it to supply the wounded. Gratefully struggled this up and limped towards Ostagar.

Ser Jory looked nervous to venture. "Did you hear that? A troop of the Darkspwan is here in the near, "he muttered to himself. "Do we have any chance against them?" he asked, turning to Alistair. "To me her sounds like a coward," I mingled me to reply as Alistair. "You know Ser Jory, it is our job, to obtain the blood of the dark spwan, " I added sharp. "At times I am with you, after all, I am a Grey Warden and we sense the presence of dark spwan, " added Alistair. "You see, Ser knight? We can die, but we are warned about it first, "replied Daveth. They discussed so still a while away, in between time I looked around a bit. In a ruin was a tree stump, it grew a yellow flower.

"I think this is the flower had spoken about the dog trainer, " said Daveth. He also told me that the flower of this need in order to heal the Mabari and he would pay 40 pieces of silver for it. I put it in one of the pockets on my belt. "Go no further, " said Alistair to us. We just wanted to go further away from the ruins over. "Before us is the dark spwan, " he said, leaning against the ruins around from there to peer at her. "It could be five or seven of them," he said finally. "They are up there on the hill, " he added. "Raiden and Daveth, you will from here to attack the rear and Ser Jory and I are going to rush to them, " he decided.

Alistair drew his sword and with his left he held the shield. Ser Jory used a two-handed sword that was almost as tall as himself Daveth drew his bow and strung it with one of his arrows. At a nod from me, ran Alistair, and Ser Jory with loud roar to the dark spwan at. While Daveth shot his first arrow on a Hurlock, the Alistair wanted to attack from behind, I conjured up on this one ice magic and Alistair took his sword to beat only for him and then he broke into small pieces. "We're a good team, " said Daveth. Meanwhile, Alistair and Ser Jory had turned off three more genlocks. "Raiden" shouted desperately Ser Jory. "Daveth, I must be to him, try to keep them as long as possible away from us, " I called him and was almost at the hill. In Ser Jory's shoulder put two arrows, it was impossible to run the two hands. Forgetting all caution, I leaned over him and reached for the first arrow tip.

"I'm sorry, " I said quietly. In the words of the first arrow tip broke followed by the second. Ser Jory cried when I pulled the arrows from the shoulder. Suddenly, something whizzed past my head fast. With the remains of the arrows in hand, I turned around, behind me was a Hurlock which crashed straight in the eye with an arrow to the ground. "It will be better ", I turned on Ser Jory. One hand I put on the front and the other on the back. Visibly relieved, I heard the Ser Jory was calm. Alistair had, however this time it is more difficult, he was surrounded from within, his shield saved him a few times the life.

Daveth supported him so well it went from a distance. Together they stretched down two more before Ser Jory was fully restored. I handed him his two-handed sword, I was surprised how easy it was to handle. Friendly, he thanked me, pushed me aside, however there appeared just four more genlocks. Daveth had just made their way to have a better field of fire. I rushed towards him and tripped over a root in my carelessness. I stumbled a few steps, with one of my feet I was too, realized on the hem of my robe and was in the fall to the ground. I also fell however not as intended on the hard ground but on soft leather. "Daveth?"I asked in surprise. He let me free from his embrace, I leaned with his hands on the floor. My upper body got up from his, while I noticed some of my hair in my face. "Um ... thank you, "I said slightly embarrassed. "You're welcome, " he said. Based on my rod, I got up and handed Daveth a hand.

This took them with thanks, Alistair cursed behind us and Ser Jory appeared to be not especially excited. "Since you are now ready, we could really use your help here, " called out Alistair. Embarrassed, I smiled at the remark Daveth seemed not to bother. In my thoughts always turned up the word "Idiot" on. Daveth made it clear from the outset that he likes women. Otherwise he would not say he had a blonde, long haired beauty had expected when I asked him what he expected. Sighing, I concentrated on my magic, this time was something strange. Without being prepared to be shot out of my hands several flashes, I was sure to have sworn only a single, I threw away my fright rod. They missed her target however not short hand, I had eliminated two genlocks. "Ahhh, " me escaped. My fingers were burned by the flash, it was not bad but it hurt as if someone stab a lot of small needles into it.

Daveth suddenly stood beside me and reached after my arms. Only now I was aware that I was kneeling. "Hold still, " he warned me. From his pocket he took out a Lesser Health Poultice, the entire contents of which he poured over my hands. As gently as he could, he rubbed me the liquid into the hands. "What was that?" he asked. I had no other choice than to shrug their shoulders. Daveth did not seem to reach out in response to the opposition however he appeared only once to push aside. For he strung his bow with two arrows and devoted himself to the remaining genlock. The two arrows pierced the neck of him, the blood spatter in all directions, gasping for breath and slumped to the ground, snapping it, Alistair sent him with a single cut finally to death. Ser Jory just split the head of the other genlock and was terminated after he was leaning against his two-handed sword, Alistair trotted over to us and had his shield and his sword falling to the ground.

"I propose that we take a break a little before we go further, " said Alistair and wiped the sweat from his brow. Daveth and Ser Jory took care of it to collect the carcasses of blood, I had given them some empty bottles. Unfortunately, the blood was just enough for two well-filled vials, for more is not enough blood was there, most carcasses had already been bled dry. Alistair collecting firewood around the resting, while I desperately tried my hands to heal, the poultice was found to be extremely useful. "Raiden, you can light the wood?" Alistair asked me politely. For this purpose I did not need my fingers to my palm was formed a little ball of fire when I opened it. Through my mind I had him jump into the fire wood. Daveth found my ball of fire so fascinating and frightening, he asked me out to conjure another. "I will not begin to juggle, me came across the lips, and then we broke out laughing. Ser Jory observed disapprovingly our drive happy, his fear of magic, drove him to like me not very.

It bothered me in no way, the life in the circle was not more or less different. Alistair was, there have been easier to hand, although he had almost become a Templar. Ten minutes later, my fingers had regenerated, I put a pot on the fire. Daveth looked at me, a smile crossed my face. Furthermore, I considered it my hands, a ball of ice came to light. Highly concentrated, I dropped the ball melting in my hand until it no longer existed, in the pot then collects the water. "What can you to?" asked Daveth me curious. "There it was again, a smile crossed my face, so slow I wondered if something was wrong with me. "There is a lot to which I could show you, but that is not meant for the public", hardly what I had said this, I regretted it even again.

Daveth looked at me with a view from a mixture of rejection but which was accompanied by a little curiosity. Near the ruins I found useful herbs and roots, so that allowed a good tea. This will be give them in the next fight a little more power. Irving showed me how to boil him best, as he normally would not. It was more a gift for it, I established the new record for Harrowing. Much time remained for us but not the mean time, in the circle was over. A little homesickness came over me, I just dug out the last root, as behind me crack a branch. Abruptly, I turned around automatically, Ser Jory stood a few steps behind me. "I just wanted to tell you that you are in my eyes a shameful magician, " disgusted, he turned around and walked to the other.

Resigned, I sighed heavily. "With him, I will develop in any case, no friendship, " I thought. With the root, I had a little trouble, I placed myself in the crouch and tried it with all the power to draw out. My knife was at my other things and had a good hundred yards away from the others. I knelt down again and put it yet another piece of free. Then I tried again. This time I pulled it even more powerful, perhaps too strong. After the third time I had won, the roots gave way. When they suddenly broke, I probably had as much momentum on it I stumbled backwards. But after the second step I crashed into something.

"Will that become habitual?"laughs Daveth asked me this "very funny", I replied snappy. I pressed him to Root in the hand and gathered himself for the rest of the herbs. I went directly to the other away to, even though I had not really feel like it. "Raiden wait, " me called Daveth afterwards. I waved off and only had about ten yet steps ahead of me before I would be with the others. Something was wrong, a strange feeling came over me. After each step further it got worse until I got to the other, which was then clear to me. Ser Jory me seemed to have observed, one might think his eye was killing me.

He had a dark aura around him that was the deep black of the night. If his look could kill, I would have died for the tenth time now. Meanwhile, boil the water and I pulled apart the herbs, Daveth had been thrown into the Root and I did add the remaining herbs. "What kind of a brew?" asked Alistair. "hahaha ... this is not a brew but a specially tea, "I replied. Alistair leaned over the pot to find out about the alleged tea smells. "Gäh", him escaped. "It smells like somebody, rot, " he added. With the eyes rolling I set out my stuff to re-sort this occasion I found that my knife was nowhere to be seen.

Surprised, I fumbled in my pocket again, nothing. Brooding I cleared it all together. "Damn," I muttered to me. Annoyed, I took some of my so-called hand towels, they were only a few strips of linen. But they sensed their purpose. At the ruins there was a small-scale sea without a body, and it took several minutes until the tea was ready. I took this opportunity to refresh myself. "If the tea is ready, I'm back, " I said and just disappeared in the direction of ruin. "Daveth ... keep you of him, most away, turned Ser Jory himself on Daveth when he Raiden wanted to after.

"Ser Knight ... they probably forgot that I consider myself to defend very well, "made him Daveth forcefully clear. Alistair meant them to stop arguing. "Jory, I have even instructed Daveth, not to leave Raiden's side, " he tried to calm him down. "Although he is a magician however of self-defense, he has no idea, especially since here, dark spwan teeming" added to Alistair. Daveth meanwhile crept into the neighborhood, selected by Raiden's bathing area. "This is a good place, "I said finally, as I looked around. With my hand I He felt the temperature of the water for this time of year the water was ice cold, unfortunately. "It was no wonder, "I thought to me. I took off my robe, by which I was still wearing a shirt and my normal pants. When I started to take off my shirt, I felt observed. I carefully reviewed my environment, except for some animals, I heard no other sounds. Shrugging, I freed myself from my shirt. Daveth gasped when he saw Raiden's maltreated upper body.

Countless scars adorned the shoulders and ran down the whole back. A shudder ran through his body. Daveth turned for a short time from the view of Raiden when he was completely undressed. I ran up to the knees in water. In my mind I rang me for a fool. But I can not wait until we reach in the right camp, I hate being dirty. Jowan laughed me out constantly because of my cleanliness, at least I am a man and there does not hurt a bit dirty. When the water was warm enough, I went into hiding. It feels so good to be free to swim unattended, to enjoy the outdoors and temporarily have no fear of Templars. Freshly washed, I changed my clothes directly, I exchanged my white shirt with a green, the black pants with a brown. Fortunately, dry my hair quickly because I only go to the shoulder. I took the opportunity to have my used clothes to wash directly.

I looked once more to the feeling of being watched did not disappear easily. "Who's there?"I asked after I heard noises behind a tree. Daveth emerged from the shadows. "Um ...", he cleared his throat. "Sorry, " Daveth wanted to go directly. "Stay, " I said. Once again, I responded without even thinking about it after. "Daveth ... do you still want to hear how I was recruited? "Daveth nodded and stepped closer to me. "Well, come sit with me, " I asked him. After mouse had revealed me that I had finished my real job, I was rudely awakened by Jowan. "Raiden ... do you not hear, get up, "Jowan began to whimpers about. "Ahhh ... Demon die, demon, "I shouted. "So you calm down ... I am Jowan, I have not even noticed that they have brought you that night, "he said. "Jowan?"I asked aghast. Only now I noticed that I was on my bed. "How was your Harrowing?" wanted Jowan to know. "They was cathartic ... Jowan you know exactly that I can tell you nothing about it, "even that was true. "Raiden ... the first Enchanter Irving is longing for you, "he hastened to say quickly.

"Where is he now?"I asked in surprise. "I think he is in his office, " he speculated. When I made my way, me congratulated some of the students passing my Harrowing. My further away led me through the library of the circle, here I sat countless hours and studied the history of magic. To once again enjoy the resting I decided to linger something in the chapel. I accidentally disturbed a young mage pray at. We talked for a while, she told me she held the magic of a terrible curse to be weighing on her. I just said to her why she would do then at all the Harrowing, since they might as well choose not to. They would then live only as a Tranquil on, this step remains open to those who are afraid of their own magic, or they may fear being overwhelmed in their sleep by a demon. She found this idea not that bad, but they wanted to first speak with their master.

Finally I left the chapel, in Irving's office, I burst in the middle of a dispute between him and commander-Greagoir. A stranger made them aware of me. "Ah ... there you are, "said Irving. "Is he the one to which, have you spoken?" asked the stranger. "Yes Duncan he is, " he reiterated the presumption. "Um ... I see you're currently employed Irving, I come back later, "Greagoir left the room. Irving wasted no time. "Come to us, " he requested me. "This is Duncan, a Grey Warden, " said Irving. "A grey Warden?"I asked stunned "Duncan that is Raiden" began Irving. "So he is the magician who has mastered the Harrowing with bravura, "asked Duncan.

"Raiden now that you're not a student more, one has your Phylactery, brought to Denerim, " Irving said solemnly. "your well mean my line, " I retorted. "Pardon me, but what a Phylactery?" asked Duncan. "Every new-comer, we pick up something blood and keep it, should escape any of them so we can track him down and optionally kill him, " said Irving. "With this I hand you over your mage robe and your rod, the rest of the day you have to your free time, " he assured me. "I would ask you however before that about bringing Duncan into his room, he requested me kindly. "As you wish, first Enchanter Irving, " I did not want to annoy him.

Duncan followed me willingly through the long corridor outside the room, I met Cullen. He was one of the Knights Templar who was present at my Harrowing. He told me that in case I fail, then he had the honorable task to kill me. The funniest part was that he did not even know how an abomination looked like. I told him only the commander-Greagoir probably would have told him when he should strike. So then our conversation was finished, I had to bring the grey Warden Duncan in his room. Arrived in the room, I was not around to ask how many were actually in Ostagar. He gave me a ridiculous number of seven magicians. He profoundly regretted that there were so few, when it was up to him he would have in each company two to three magicians. But Greagoir could or would give no other magician. I asked him to still things that happen outside of the tower, but unfortunately it turned out that he did not know much about it.

I asked what they would actually drive the whole day not even learn about the surrounding area. however I pushed the thought aside quickly. Before I said goodbye to him, I thanked him for me a bit about the grey Warden to have. In front of the room, I met Jowan. "Pssst, Raiden, I must speak with you, " he whispered. "Why are you whispering Jowan?" I asked. "Come with me and I'll tell you, " was all he said. He led me to the chapel, I was overcome with an uneasy feeling. We went into the farthest corner of the room. "Raiden that is Lily, she is ... my girlfriend, "he said in a whisper. "So so, that fat cow is your girlfriend, you is clear that she is a initiates the Chantry?" I asked. "Schhhh not so loud, " reminded me Jowan. "Why do you want just here to talk to me, that's the favorite place of the Templars, " I said briskly. "Because there is no alternative, the walls have ears everywhere else, " said Jowan. "It's just terrible Raiden, Lily has found out that it gives the order for my Tranquil. Apparently, I am a Blood Mage, "he said desperately.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Yes, they suspect him of the blood mage, and therefore we will flee and we live a new build up, " she added. "Is it true the Jowan that you are a blood mage?" I wanted to know about him . "Someone must have seen me while I run at a few nights by the circle, however I'm not a blood mage, I always met with Lily and blood mage is not as bad as all say it, " said Jowan. "Blood Magic is evil. Jowan It spoils the people ... changed it ... "Lily chimed. "And what I have to do with it?", blurted out me. "We have a plan but we need your help, " said both together. "Raiden will you help us?" asked Jowan. "I ... I need time to think about it, "they understood me.

"But Lily, tell me first of all how do you know Jowan should be made to Tranquil one?" that really interested me. "Well, I have also found a sign with Greagoir, " she said. I surmised that she had looked for it rather than finding it random. "I come back later, " I said running out, and left the chapel. I walked around purposeless in the corridor. At some point I stopped and found myself in front of Irving's office. "Irving you have for me a moment?"I asked him. "But of course, come in, " he said. "Is it true that Jowan should be made to Tranquil?" I chopped after. "Prove It's true Greagoir found the Jowan operates Blood Mage, " Irving said sadly. "It is the fault of the Chantry initiates, which he is now suspected, " claimed Irving. "You know about the two?"I asked amazement. "Of course, otherwise I would hardly be the first Enchanter, " he replied. "But should know Greagoir they both are in a relationship, then he would say she was under the influence of his blood mage", Irving dived in thought. "Then you have to find out that the two will attempt to escape, " it finally broke out of me.

"Really and how do you know that?" he asked. "They have told me but I do not know details yet, " I explained. "If we can get the two done on fresh, then not claim Greagoir that she is under Jowan's influence, Raiden thank you that you have confided to me, somehow I felt dirty all at once at Irving's words. "Tell them you help them and I take care of the rest, " Irving said to me since he was already on the way to Greagoir. I desperately tried to shake off the bad thoughts, as I explained them to help. You want to break into the repository in order to destroy Jowan phylactery, so him not the damn Templars could track down. So she get the lock on there, I had to for she get a fire pole. Owain is the head of the Mage Laboratory, Jowan he said to me this could deliver. I went right away to him, his behavior was strange to feel no emotions him not seem to mind. I thought no more about it and asked him about the fire rod.

Although I was a full-fledged mage I had to leave on a high-level enchant the request form to fill out of the rod. I remembered the senior Leorah Enchanter, is now behaving weird maybe I could move to fill this request form. As I expected, she got into trouble. You made me curious about why I was not allowed in the warehouse I asked stubbornly. They confessed to me then that in the storage, giant spider appeared. Of course, I offered to free them from the plague, but not without ulterior motives. I got this when I finish the giant spiders problem that she writes me of the request form. They finally agreed and handed me of the keys from the warehouse.

With the spiders had no difficulties, I could safely attack from a distance. It would have been ten to fifteen spiders, the remaining time I spent looking around. In some chests and barrels, I found useful things that I plug in directly to me. When I finished, I went back on the way back to Senior Enchanter Leorah. Thanking she willingly filled out the application form, friendly, I said goodbye to her. It was only much later that I came to my mind that I would also may ask Irving.

Owain handed after the submission of the request form's me the rod of fire. So I went directly to the other to the chapel. Jowan waited impatiently for my return. "There you are finally and did you get it?" he asked. Almost imperceptibly, I nodded. On our way to the repository we met Duncan in the library when he saw me he just wanted to talk to me. The others had nothing against it, and he accompanied us a little piece of the road. He asked me how I feel about it, the magician to help in the coming war. Magic is not only bad, if I could help with then I would go directly on the way there, I told him.

This response seemed happy to vote, a feeling crept over me when he wanted to hear these words from my mouth. Jowan became increasingly agitated and pushed me to say goodbye to Duncan. Jowan looked really closely at whether or not it followed us a Templar. We were standing right outside the door to the repository, Lily reeled off her saying. The door clicked and I asked her what had happened. She said only that the saying the door prepared, and no matter what magic I get to apply it would open she. That was a trifle, as if by magic she swung open. We walked down the stairs and she took us to another door. This should I use the fire rod, but it worked oddly not. Jowan was furious when he found that magic did not help us here. Only then did Lily, that at the sides of the door runes appropriate. "Now I understand why Greagoir and the first Enchanter, use keys, " she was little loud to.

I only shook his head, while my eyes fell on another door. "Perhaps there is more", I surmised. With this door, worked the fire rod and Jowan jostled so we hurry at last. Directly after the door open wasbecame probably activated the defense system, it attacked us to a guard. It did not remain at a guard at our further road to the repository we fought against a number of them. I breathed a sigh of relief when we at last got there. I found a darkened heartwood rod he radiated a powerful out of power. The others said nothing as I pocketed him, it would be useful to me, I thought furthermore, here it is only gathering dust. We went a little further, I stopped at a statue. Jowan said she was from Tevinter and I asked him what she did here. Without warning, she began to speak also for me it made no sense what she said but it was I do not care.

Behind a bookcase showed outlines of a door. Jowan should push this shelf aside, but he complained about this being too heavy. Shaking his head, I helped him. I turned and stared at the statue that looked like a dog, Jowan we thought she could take advantage of the door to leave. I pushed the statue as close as possible to the door and stood behind her. The Fire rod, I used with the statue was blown up and brought together this door away. Cautiously, we entered the room together, as was expected some guards attacked us. After she were defeated, I plundered a chest. Jowan and Lily were already up the stairs, I ran straight to as Jowan phylactery be held in the hands. "This unassuming but valuable for the damned Templars", while he dropped this phylactery. "Jowan ... I must confess to you something, "I began. "Ihave Irving tells about this escape you want to, " I told myself just to get rid of my bad conscience. "You what?" he shouted at me. "I thought we were friends Raiden", this I regret the whole more lies. "If you are now creating hurry, then you may yet escape there, " I objected conciliatory.

Jowan acknowledged me look no further, Lily looked at me sadly and ran after Jowan behind. I took a deep breath and followed them up eventually. As soon as I left the basement, appeared even Knight Commander Greagoir and Irving offers some other Templars. "You were right, Irving, she is no captive of the Blood Mage, " he said, turning to him. "And there is also his friend, hardly a mage and already in serious trouble, " he said to me. Irving said this I was acting on his behalf. "Take her to Aeonar" ordered Greagoir. Jowan felt pushed into a corner and tried desperately to save himself and his love. "Let she calm in, " shouted Jowan. He turned and drew his knife, so he cut himself in the hand and used blood magic. The force of his magic threw us to the ground. Lily suggested relieve her hands to her face and stammered again and again this she will have nothing to do with blood mage. Shocked she banished him from her life. He runs away disappointed and will be hunted as an apostate from now on. I swore to have known nothing of his blood mage.

Greagoir asked after Lily and she agreed to accept any punishment even Aeonar, the magician prison. Greagoir insisted the I should be locked away. Irving and Greagoir were discussing about my fate as Duncan came up to us. He would recruit me and want to make me a Grey Warden. "Irving you have promised him to recruit a mage?" he asked, stunned. Duncan then relied on the right concept of the gray Wardens. Greagoir stopped immediately and Irving thought it best to prove myself there. Duncan and I were now on the way to Ostagar to fight alongside the king's army. "Are you now on peace?"I asked Daveth. He seemed to think. Me it was regardless whether he gave me an answer or not, I felt used. My best friend turned out to be blood mage and Irving with his action would wipe out the church one. Sighing, I stopped to my clothes to dry and made my way back to our little camp. "Daveth ... we go together or do you sit there? "I exclaimed inquiringly. He responded at first not, shaking his head, I went up to him. I laid a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to him. "Daveth ... Are you all right? "I asked anxiously.


End file.
